Rainbow Dash and Applejack: A My Little Pony Spin-off Movie (2021 film)/Credits
Logos A DISNEY+ ORIGINAL Movie A FX Originals A HBO MAX ORIGINAL Movie A Cartoon Network Originals A STARZ ORIGINAL Movie A SHOWTIME ORIGINAL Movie A EPIX ORIGINAL Movie A PEACOCK ORIGINAL Movie Opening Twentieth Century Studios Animation and Warner Bros. Animation and Lionsgate and Paramount Pictures and CBS Films and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Universal Pictures present a Allspark Pictures production RAINBOW DASH AND APPLEJACK: A MY LITTLE PONY SPIN-OFF MOVIE Closing Directed by Jayson Thiessen Co-Directed by Zack Snyder Produced by Brad Lewis Co-Produced by Brian Goldner Executive Producers John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Assocative Producer Tom McGrath Written by Eric Darnell Screenplay by Cody Cameron Story by Peter Sohn Based on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by Lauren Faust and My Little Pony by Bonnie Zacherle Ashleigh Ball Scott McCord Dana Snyder Gary Oldman with Sandra Bullock and Jon Hamm Music by Michael Giacchino Score by Daniel Ingram Edited by Andrew Adamson Cinematography Chris Wedge Casting by Mary Hidalgo, C.S.A. Crawl Art Cast * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack * Scott McCord as Yang * Dana Snyder as Master Shake * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen * Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill * Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill * Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini * Ian Holm as Chef Skinner * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Will Arnett as Horst * Julius Callahan as Lalo * James Remar as Larousse * John Ratzenberger as Mustafa * Tony Fucile as Pompidou * Bob Peterson as Dug * Pete Docter as Kevin's Baby #1 * Pete Docter as Kevin's Baby #2 * Pete Docter as Kevin's Baby #3 * Pete Docter as Kevin Additional Voices Production Music SPECIAL THANKS Walt dohen Mike mitchell Jay Foundation Hank Million Michael mars Curious pictures Susan holden Steve oakes Jothan paley David starr Richard Winkler ? Songs "Freak of Nature" Written by Mark Ronson, Tommy Brenneck, Ilsey Juber and Alana Chenevert Performed by Mark Ronson and Dodgr Produced by Mark Ronson & The Picard Brothers Mark Ronson performs courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment U.K. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Then There Were Two" Written by Mark Ronson, Brandon Anderson & Tommy Brenneck Performed by Mark Ronson and Anderson .Paak Produced by Mark Ronson & Anderson .Paak Mark Ronson performs courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment U.K. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Anderson Paak performs courtesy of Aftermath Records Original Soundtrack Available From and HBO Cinemax Amazon Cartoon Network FX Showtime Starz Encore Epix Plex Discovery, Winkler Sports Rogers Bell Media CBC Corus Entertainment Canada USA China India France France Televisions M6 W9 6TER TF1 Germany Australia Italy Japan Post Production Hasbro Sound ADR Group Steve Alterman Rajia Baroudi Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Vic Chao Wendy E. Cutler Neil Dickson Alastair Duncan Peter Falls Jean Gilpin Nicholas Guest Rif Hutton Bjørn Johnson Chase Kim Peter Lavin Edie Mirman Paula Jane Newman Erik Passoja Jim Pirri Darren Richardson Alan Shearman Johann Stefansson Daisy Tormé Matthew Wolf Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Special Thanks The Amputte Coalition Angel Giuffria Dan Ignaszewski Andy May Jack Richmond Laura Richmond Michelle Wolfe Art Brown Darrel Casalino Terry Curtin James Deakins Jerry Schmitz Douglas Sloane Drew Struzan Richard Winkler ? Songs Have a look This motion picture used sustainability strategies Winner Winker to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental Winkler Produced With the Participation of and With The Participation of The Provinces of and No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Copyright © 2021 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp., Lionsgate, LLC., Paramount Pictures Corp., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc., Universal Studios and Warner Bros. Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Copyright © 2013 Universal Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effects thereto. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES, UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS, ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States, United Kingdom and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosection. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Kingdom Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result Liberty in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Foundation The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits Category:Netflix credits Category:Hulu credits Category:Disney+ credits Category:HBO credits Category:Starz credits Category:Amazon Prime Video credits Category:Showtime credits Category:Epix credits Category:Peacock credits Category:FX credits Category:Cartoon Network credits